


【博君一肖】弄巧成拙1-3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 121





	【博君一肖】弄巧成拙1-3

肖战局促不安地坐在咖啡厅包间里，尴尬地看着对面女孩子叽里呱啦地叙述着自己多激动，嘴角的假笑差点挂不住。

这是肖战母亲给他安排的相亲对象。

肖战和王一博在一起虽然两年多了，但还未曾与家里坦白。王一博的家人比较开放，也早早就猜到自家儿子可能对女人无感，曾旁敲侧击地试探过王一博，王一博虽没直接说有男朋友，但他略微掩饰的状态加之网上博君一肖的热度还是让爸妈有了数。

可肖战家不一样，传统的中式家庭，儿子按部就班地长大，突然进了娱乐圈大红实属意料之外。尤其当妈妈的，看着儿子天天沉迷工作，快30了连个对象都没有，急得不行。

于是肖战突然接到了母上大人的电话，说什么时间都定好了，女孩子大老远地跑去北京不见不行。肖战头疼解释着走不开，肖母直接爆发一句“你要是这样过年就别回来了”。

肖战扶额。怎么脾气还是这么急。

算了。肖战翻了翻手机行程，王一博那天正好有个安排在挺晚的采访，估计半夜才结束，自己过去忽悠忽悠得了。

可墨菲定律不信不行。

手机响起时，肖战还有种得救的感觉，“我出去接个电话。”暂时远离了包间内窘迫的局面。

然而接通就是王一博冰冷的声音。

“出来。”

“啊？”肖战还没反应过来。

“后门。” 王一博挂了电话。

肖战愣了几秒慌慌张张回去和女生找了个借口离开，从咖啡厅后门溜了出去。

车安静地停在那，肖战深呼几口气坐了进去，里面却只有司机一人。

“王老师说他不方便过来，让我来接您。”司机解释着发动车子。

“啊...好的好的，麻烦您了。”肖战冷汗直冒，正想着问问助理王一博在哪，就收到了消息。

“战哥战哥，我才知道刚刚王老师提前结束采访回家啦！你那边完了没啊！！”

是完了。完的很彻底。

王一博本来确实不知道肖战要相亲，当自家助理欲言又止拿出手机给他看的时候才明白。

“一博哥....有个事....不知道真的假的....”

凑近手机，赫然一句话。

【姐妹！！我要和肖战相亲了！！！】

万万没想到，相亲对象是助理的朋友。而且王一博的助理行事谨慎，朋友只知道她的工作是艺人助理，不知道她是王一博身边的。

助理收到微信，吓了一跳。王一博估计不知道啊，这可怎么办。先探探口风。

【在哪啊姐妹】

【旧时光咖啡厅呜呜呜呜，我好激动我一定是拯救了银河系！！！】

发送时间十分钟前。

王一博死死捏着手机，心理承受力强大的助理都不敢看人了，只听“哐”的一声椅子倒了。

“要取消采访吗？”助理赶紧趁着还没人冲进来扶起椅子。

王一博闭眼扶着桌子，沉默了几秒开口，“不取消，快点开始就行，派个司机去接人。”

肖战紧张地进了家门，里面像是没人一样安安静静。推开书房门，王一博正在电脑前敲着什么东西，听见响声眼睛都没抬。

“一博....我回来了....”肖战观察着他的脸色，也看不出他像很生气的样子。

王一博“哦”了一声继续打着字。

“那个我...我...”

“去睡吧，我还有点事情。”王一博不温不火地打断他。

“哦...”肖战憋了半天也没把话说出口。

不生气了？

肖战洗漱完回到卧室也不见王一博过来，蹑手蹑脚去书房门边把着看了一眼，王一博还是刚才的样子。也许真的在忙吧。肖战趴回床上，翻来覆去了半天才睡着。

第二天睁眼，床边是空的，要不是看到床头的杯子肖战甚至怀疑王一博是不是没来床上睡。心里空落落的，肖战拿起手机，看到王一博给他发的消息——今天临时有通告。看来确实忙。

肖战觉得自己多想了。打了打字想说什么，最终只变成了一个“好”。还是不提了吧。

难得清闲一天，两人却一天未联系。到了晚上肖战想着给他做牛排，正开着火，助理来了电话。

“战哥，王老师那边说晚上有个局，明早还赶飞机就先住在酒店，让你别等他。”

“飞机？去哪？”肖战皱眉，关了火。

“啊？他没说吗？是临时定的，说去上海有个见面会，晚上就回来。”小助理想了想，“可能是来不及说？这还是他托助理跟我说的。”

肖战静默了几秒挂了电话，摁下王一博的手机号，停顿了一会又删掉，烦躁地挠头。

第二天一早王一博竟然回来了。肖战昨晚心情不好迷迷糊糊睡在了沙发上，还没醒来。王一博匆忙收拾了行李，看了看沙发上缩成一团的肖战，无声地叹了口气，给他盖了条毯子就走了。

肖战醒来时看到桌子留了张条。

【晚上十一点的飞机，不用等我。】

又是不用等。

可还是留纸条了不是吗？

肯定是自己多想了。

肖战咬了咬嘴唇，鼻子有点发酸。

肖战还是强打着精神着等了王一博。王一博回家就看到床上眼皮打架的小兔子，哈欠一个连着一个，眼泪都快出来了。

王一博换着衣服，肖战从背后环了上来，迷糊着咕哝，“你回来了.....”

“嗯”。王一博转过身，不动声色地拿开肖战的手，“去睡吧。”

“不要嘛.....”肖战即刻又贴了上去，撅着嘴要亲亲，“和你睡....”

王一博偏开头，把他的胳膊放下，不咸不淡道，“我去洗澡了，你快睡觉。”说完就撇开人去了浴室。

肖战在原地低头站了会，听着浴室的水声哗哗流，垂头丧气地上了床，盯着刚刚被撇开的手咬了几下手指，眼泪就滴到了枕头上。最后怎么睡着的都不知道。

第二天王一博依然一早就出去了，期间简单跟肖战说了声几点回家就再无消息。肖战白天在拍广告，拍摄期间状态倒也如常，只是一到休息时就看着手机出神。

他和王一博已经三天没好好说过话了。

迟钝如肖战，也意识到王一博是因为相亲真的生气冷战了。他试过撒娇，想抱抱王一博，亲亲王一博，可王一博都不回应。甚至，这几天睡觉也没有抱着自己了。当真是同床异梦。

几天下来，肖战彻底慌了。

晚上王一博难得八点前回了家。两人依旧是一个弱弱地“你回来了”一个轻描淡写地“嗯“。

肖战坐在床上瘪瘪嘴一言不发，直等到王一博洗完澡裹了浴巾出来便不管不顾地扑了上去，带了哭腔的呼吸声还未等到开口就传进王一博的耳朵里。

“一博......你、你别不理我了......”

王一博的肩膀湿了一片。

“我、我不该瞒着你去相亲......对不起.....”肖战上气不接下气地抽泣着，“对不起.....我没考虑你的感受.....可不可以和我...和我说说话.....”

王一博任由他抱着，既不回应也不推开，静静地听着人哭。

小兔子哭不动了也没得到小狮子的抱抱，怯生生地松开了手。

肖战吸吸鼻子走到床边摸出自己藏在枕头下的戒尺拿回来塞到王一博手里，而后趴到床沿缓缓褪///下裤子，撅///////高了光^_^溜/////溜的小屁/////股，回头泪眼婆娑地望着王一博，“给、给你打好不好.....你别生气....”

王一博这才抬脚朝他走来，把戒尺放在床上，说了这几天以来第一句除了交待回不回家睡不睡觉的话。语气不算温柔倒也比之前强得多。

“你不是我撒气的工具。”

“我知道我知道！”肖战看王一博肯理自己，胡乱擦了把眼泪从床上撑起来，语无伦次地辩解，“我说错话了.....是我自己......该打......”

王一博抬手摸了摸肖战脸上的泪痕，“既然知道错了，睡觉吧。”

肖战刚平复了一点的情绪立刻瓦解了，紧抓着王一博的手哭，“我不睡！呜.....那个相亲，我本来，本来以为去糊弄、糊弄一下得了呜呜......我错了......求你了，你...你打我吧，我保证......保证不会躲......”

王一博不说话，满屋子只剩下肖战的抽噎，鼻涕一把泪一把地流。

良久的沉默过后，王一博终于轻吐了一口气。

够多了。

王一博从床头抽了几张纸，轻轻给肖战擦着眼泪。

“别哭了哥哥。”

肖战听见这称呼哭的更凶了。

“哥哥，真要我打你么？”王一博拿起戒尺在手里把玩着。

“嗯嗯！”小兔子疯狂点头。

“挨下来不会轻的，你可能三天坐不了凳子。”

“没关系的......我、我已经跟经纪人请了几天假......”肖战支支吾吾地说。

肖战一向敬业，走红之后除了特定假期几乎从未请过假，甚至有时假期都是经纪人怕他撑不住主动给他，想不到竟能为自己做到这种程度。王一博脸色柔和了许多，无奈的捏了捏肖战的小脸，“你啊.....就知道让我心疼是不是？”

“没有.....我....就.....错了就要有认错....的态度嘛....”肖战小蚊子嗡嗡一样地说。

王一博听了这话克制不住上扬的嘴角，“这是你说的宝宝，那就用行动来表示吧。”

肖战把衣服都脱了趴回床上，自己拿了个枕头放在肚子下，小屁股撅得高高的，白白嫩嫩的两团乖巧得不得了。

王一博拉着他的手摸向身后，“哥哥自己摸摸，软吗？”

“软.....”肖战羞涩地把头埋在另一只胳膊里。

“宝宝多摸几下，一会就不软了哦。”王一博拽着他修长的手指捏着身后的小屁股。

“唔.....”自己摸自己实在是太没脸了。

“为什么一会就不软了？”

“因为....因为要打屁股......”今日份的小兔子真是松软可口的过分。

“为什么打屁股？”

“我不乖.....老公说过.....”肖战努力回想第一次挨打的情景，哼唧着王一博爱听的话，“不、不听话的小朋友就该....就该被捉回来....光着屁股给老公狠狠地打....”

操。

王一博遏制住想把人办了的心思，上手抚摸着小屁股，一句句地引诱，“那小兔子乖乖，屁屁再撅高一点，摇一摇，给老公教训好不好？”

“好......”肖战又压了压腰，两瓣臀肉翘得更高，晃悠着摆动。

“求人该怎么说？”

“求....求老公把我的屁股.....打红打肿.....”肖战几乎抛弃了所有羞耻，整个人都软绵绵的。

“红肿就可以了吗？”

“唔....不可以......”

“那要怎么办？”

“要.....三天...坐不下.....”肖战是彻底做好起不来的准备了。

“真乖。老公奖励你。”话音刚落尺子就狠狠就抽了上去。

“啪！”

“嗯.......”肖战前倾了一下，很快又缩了回来。

“求人就有个求人的样子！敢躲试试！”王一博不复刚刚的温和，站在肖战身后拿尺子点着他的屁股，“躲了就绑起来听见了吗？”

“听、听见了...”肖战嘶嘶地喘着气。

屁股尖上很快浮现出三指宽的红痕，横亘在上面。

肖战把屁股又送到了王一博手边，刚刚抬起便被两下又抽得塌到了枕头上。

仅仅三下，肖战就觉得身后肿了起来。

“屁股！把你该被揍的屁股撅好了！”王一博咬牙抬高了声音。

肖战又红着眼框挺了挺。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

冰凉的木头一下下亲吻着小屁股，肖战本想好好认错坚决不哭，但没多久就放弃了，抓着床单哭得身体发抖。

王一博却突然停了手。

“自己打。”王一博冷声把尺子塞到肖战手里。

“什、什么......”肖战声音嘶哑，不敢置信。

“自己动手，20下。别让我重复。”

肖战抿着嘴不动弹，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒滴下来。

“快点。”王一博别说别拿起手机，迅速下了一个测分贝软件放在一旁。

肖战趴在床上被晾了半天，最终咬着嘴唇向身后挥下一尺子，发出不怎么清脆的声响。和王一博打得没法比，肖战但还是倒吸了一口气。

“挠痒痒呢？”王一博夺过尺子“啪”地一声打上去。

手机上的分贝数一下从三四十窜到了七八十。

“啊！”肖战猝不及防地叫了出来。

“看见这个数字没有？”王一博捏起肖战的下巴拿着手机给他看。

“看、看到了呜.....”肖战含着一包眼泪看着屏幕。

“自己打不到这个数，我就打五下还回来。”

肖战颤抖地拿起尺子，闭上眼使劲抽到自己身后，“呜”地歪倒在一边。

“姿势呢？撅屁股！”王一博拿手指戳了戳火热的两团。

肖战抓着床单艰难地翘起来，下了很大决心般抽向身后，但明显雷声不大，离规定的分贝数差很多。

“啧。”王一博伸手揽了人的腰，拿过尺子就是接连不断地五下。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

“啊啊啊........”肖战叫着扭动着屁股，但每次都能被准确无误地抽到，一下抓了王一博的手，“不、不打.....呜.....”

“三天坐不下呢宝贝。”王一博轻拍着他的腰。

“呜....你不能真的这样.....”肖战耍起了赖地哭。

王一博哼笑一声反问，“不能真的这样？”说罢就要挥尺子。

“不能！！”

肖战挥着手和王一博夺着尺子，情急之下把尺子甩了出去。

尺子一落地，肖战连哭声都哽住了。

王一博眯了眯眼，走过去捡起来，看着吓到了的小兔子，愈发觉得胆大包天，把人摁住就是一通抽屁股。

“再给我甩一个！”

“我不、不是故意的呜.......啊啊.....”肖战哭喊着。

“一天不打屁股就犯错！欠揍的小孩！果然是小时候打少了！屁股痒！挨打还敢闹脾气！”王一博疾言厉色地训着人，一句话就是一尺子。

“我没、呜呜没有......”肖战两条腿扑动着打在床单上，疼的在床上蹭来蹭去。

“顶嘴！”更重的一下。红肿的小屁股尖上冒出一道白色痕迹，不一会就变成深红。

“没有呜....”肖战哭着胡言乱语，果真像是犯错的孩童一般被自家哥哥捉住教训还拼命为自己申辩，“尺子自己掉了！呜呜.....”

“还说！还说！”王一博把戒尺甩的虎虎生风，对准小屁股一下下抽打，“刚才怎么保证的？求罚完了转头就忘！屁股别要了！”

“不要.....不要.....不要打了......”

“不要？”王一博松开手，肖战的腰上都被他摁得布满了红痕，  
“既然是惩罚，”王一博一字一顿，“就由不得你要不要。”

“呜哇......已经坐、坐不下了！坐不下了！”小兔子大难临头还想着那三天的保证，当救命符一般。

王一博自己动的手心里有数，他虽然下手重但都是很均匀地分布开，小屁股只是颜色深了点疼得厉害，但没有硬块一两天也就没感觉了，所以听见肖战这话更是来气，“坐不下？还早呢。”


End file.
